


Bad Hair Day

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Something amusing you, sergeant?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/gifts).



> Written for Aliaseverus's prompt in my New Year Drabbles request post on my LJ. With thanks to Lindenharp for the inspiration.

Robbie pauses at the entrance to the squadroom, not because he wants to, but because he has to. The doorway’s blocked. Detectives and uniforms are standing there gawping at something.

No, some _one_.

He pulls rank and forces his way in, and hears laughter. Uncontrollable, almost hysterical laughter. And that’s what everyone’s staring at, because it’s his sergeant. James, body literally shaking as he stares at a computer screen.

He sneaks up behind James. “Something amusing you, sergeant?” 

James looks at him, and laughs louder. Robbie looks at the monitor. It’s himself – and he’ll bloody _murder_ whoever showed Hathaway that photo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite AO3 showing this as 101 words, it really is only 100! I counted manually as well as relying on Word.


End file.
